Hot Christmas Love at The Smiths
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: It's Christmas time for Mike and Zoey, as they have fun AB/DL Style. Co-Written on Christmas Eve by me and Hellflores. ENJOY! ZOKE WEEK 2017! Merry Christmas and a Happy New year to Hellflores!


Hot Christmas Love at The Smiths

 **Summary: This is a Christmas themed AB/DL Lemon Co-written by Hellflores and Me. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as this fanfic is my contribution for Zoke Week 2017! IT IS AN EARLY RELEASE OF DAY 5 WHICH IS NSFW DAY!**

 **THIS TAKES PLACE 2 WEEKS AFTER "Bringing All The Girls V: Zoey's Horny Merry Christmas" AS IT'S A SEQUEL TO THAT FANFIC! ENJOY!**

It was Mike and Zoey Smith's 3rd Christmas as a happily married couple who were embracing the AB/DL Lifestyle, and keeping it a secret from their baby boy Mike Jr.

Anyway, Mike and Zoey Smith were next to their Christmas Tree as they were exchanging a few gifts to each other, as Mike sported a Green Christmas Sweater with Candy Canes, and Santa on the sweater with blue denim jeans and his Christmas themed diaper under his jeans while Zoey sported her regular shirt, a skirt, and her Christmas themed diaper.

"Here Mike, this one is from me." Zoey said as Mike unwrapped his present which was from Zoey as he was surprised.

"It's a MVMT Watch, it's a really classy men's watch." Zoey said to Mike.

"Wow, thanks Zoey." Mike said to Zoey as they kissed each other.

"Aw, you're welcome Mikey Boo." Zoey said to Mike.

"Here Zoey, this one was from me." Mike said to Zoey.

"Aww, thankies Mikey!" Zoey said as she opened her gift revealing a beautiful Christmas themed sweater as it was Red, with Santa, Rudolph with the rest of the Reindeer, and a Christmas Tree on the sweater as well.

"Awww, this is so lovely." Zoey said to Mike.

"I wanted this to be our best Christmas ever as man and wife, Mrs. Claus." Mike responded back to Zoey who giggled before she puts on the sweater.

"It's so cute!" Zoey said to Mike.

"Just like you." Mike said to Zoey.

"Awww, just stop already." Zoey said as Mike shook his head and grabbed a mistletoe and held it above Zoey.

"Hey Zoey, look. Mistletoe." Mike said to Zoey.

"Oooh! I know the rules, find a mistletoe, stand above one with anyone and-" Zoey said before Mike cut her off.

"Kiss…" Mike said as they smiled, and shared a very sweet kiss on the lips.

"Mmmmmmm…" Both of them moaned softly during their sweet kiss.

"Zoey, can I ask you something?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Mike, you can ask me anything." Zoey answered him.

"Be honest with me here but, what do you think of being a married couple…doing the AB/DL Lifestyle?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Hmm? Well, I think it's very nice. Actually, it is amazing and sexy, even when we have romantic and fun diapey sex." Zoey smirked while she was blushing as well…as it made Mike blush also.

"Zoey, behave yourself, it's Christmas, you can't be naughty on Christmas." Mike told Zoey as she leaned next to Mike closer, and caressed his cheek.

"Aww… I'm so very sorry. I don't want to be naughty on this day…" Zoey said before she began to purr like a sexy kitty.

"Purr…" Zoey purred like a sexy kitty.

"Well, I agree. Completely. On the diaper sex I mean that's all...in speaking of that, do you want to have diapey sex with me for Christmas?" Mike responded back and asked Zoey.

"Absolutely." Zoey answered Mike.

"Where you like it to be at? Here or in our room?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Our room... and this time... no sex tape." Zoey said sternly.

"No problem." Mike responded back.

"Thankies." Zoey said as they had a brief makeout session before Mike began with a strip show.

"Here's my sexy Christmas present for you, Zoey. A sexy strip show...by your Mr. Claus." Mike said to Zoey.

"Ooooh!" Zoey said as she sat on their bed as Mike started to take off his clothes to some sexy music.

"Mmmm…so hawt." Zoey moaned and said as she began blushing once again as Mike slowly removed his sweater, exposing a white tank top shirt that he soon ripped off, showing of his chest and abs as he began to work on his jeans as he unbuckled his belt but took off his shoes and socks before he resumed attempting to take off his pants.

"Mmmm! My hunky Mr. Claus baby!" Zoey moaned as she started to rub herself slowly.

"Mmmm…" Zoey moaned softly as she was rubbing her diapered area under her skirt.

"You have turned definitely into the sexy Santa Baby." Zoey said to Mike as he ripped off his pants revealing his Green Christmas themed diaper as Zoey gasped in surprise, and blushed.

"How do I look, my Christmas baby?" Mike asked Zoey as he posed, while showing his diaper that had his baba that was getting bigger inside of the diaper.

"So... holly jolly... hawt!" Zoey said as she bit her lip as she rubbed harder.

"Ohhh!" Zoey moaned in delight as Mike started to dance a bit, showing off his hot body to Zoey.

"Someone's been a naughty yet still nice sexy baby girl during Christmas." Mike said to Zoey.

"Yeah! I've been naughty yet still a nice sexy baby girl during Christmas Mikey Boo!" Zoey said to Mike as he kept posing, and dancing while Zoey kept rubbing her diapered area until it was time.

"Ohhhhh! Hawt hawt hawt! I'm gonna Cumsies hawd!" Zoey soon exploded inside her diaper.

"Mmm!" Zoey moaned loudly during her orgasm, and after her orgasm…she panted, and blushed heavily.

"Looks like I made someone super wet." Mike said to Zoey.

"Yes, you did." Zoey said as she was happy about this.

"Can you give me a changey? Pwease?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Sure Zoe-Zoe." Mike answered Zoey as he changed her diaper, and cleaned her up.

"All better?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Yes, Mikey Wikey." Zoey answered Mike.

"Thankies, now can you give me a show?" Mike responded back and asked her.

"Sure thing Mike!" Zoey answered Mike as he sat down on the bed as she stood up and started to strip.

"OH YEAH!" Mike said as Zoey took off her sweater, and her regular shirt revealing her lacy White Bra covering up her 32B cup chest.

"Oooooh! White bra?" Mike said and asked Zoey.

"Wanted to do a change for the holidays... now here some a real treat!" Zoey said as she removed her skirt, showing Mike her Red Christmas themed diaper.

"What you think, Santa Baby?" Zoey asked Mike while she did a few poses.

"You look beautiful, Mrs. Claus." Mike answered Zoey.

"Aww, thankies Mikey! Now enjoy the show." Zoey said to him.

"I will Zoey." Mike responded back as they quickly kissed before Zoey started to dance for Mike, shake her diapered ass, moving her body like a hip dancer while Mike removed the frontal and started stroking his 10-inch Candy Cane.

"Ohhhhh! So hawt!" Mike moaned and shouted as he liked Zoey's show.

"I'm glad you love it Mikey Boo!" Zoey said as she starts giving him a sexy lap dance.

"Ohhhh...Zoey, God you are so hawt! Especially as Mrs. Claus! Keep shaking your diapey ass!" Mike moaned and spanked it with his other hand while he kept stroking it with his right hand as Mike was about to climax but he stopped...as Zoey also stopped dancing, and she began licking and sucking on Mike's 10-inch Candy Cane.

"Mmmmmm...!" Zoey moaned and muffled.

"Ohhhh! Mmmm! Yeah, good naughty Mrs. Claus Baby! Suck Santa's hawd Candy cane!" Mike moaned and shouted as he was loving Zoey's sucking his large candy cane.

"Mmmm! Okies, Santa Claus!" Zoey moaned as she sucks Mike's Candy cane harder while rubbing her area hard.

"Mmmmm!" Zoey moaned with such pleasure.

"Oh yeah! I wuv the holidays!" Mike said also as Zoey deepthroated and deepdrooled it hard.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Zoey moaned and muffled during the deepthroat.

"Ohhhh! You are such a hawt sexy Christmas baby girl! Mmmm!" Mike moaned softly and said as she started to rub her hair slowly as she sucked his baba harder.

"Mmmm! Mikey has the tastiest Candy Cane baba ever!" Mike smirked as he started to fuck her face slowly.

"Since I'm being nice... I'm going easy for a bit." Mike said to Zoey.

"Mmm..." Zoey moaned softly before she stopped.

"Aww, Thankies, Mr. Claus." Zoey said as she resumed sucking his baba as Mike face-fucked her slowly before he stopped.

"Mr. Claus is my father, call me Santa…Santa Mike…or Santa Mikey." Mike said to Zoey.

"Mmmm! Okies... Santa Mikey!" Zoey said as Mike soon started to fuck her face harder.

"Mmmmm!" Zoey moaned in such wonderful pleasure.

"Ohhhhh! Santa Mikey getting closer! Christmas Cumsies gonna come out!" Mike moaned as Zoey stopped and stroked his baba hard.

"Mrs. Claus wants Santa Mikey's Hawt Christmas milky." Zoey opened her mouth wide as it was time.

"Auuuugh...! Ho! Ho! Ho!" Mike groaned, moaned, and shouted as he also gave his best hearty Santa laugh as he came all over Zoey's face, and mouth.

"Zoey, how was that for Christmas Cumsies so far?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Mmmmmm...! Yummy Santa Mikey!" Zoey swallowed all of his Christmas Milky and answered Mike as she thought it was yummier than Hot Cocoa.

"Thankies Zoey!" Mike responded back as he placed her on the bed, and spread her legs.

"Now Mikey gonna taste his Christmas wifey sweet diapey pussy, Ho Ho Ho!" Mike said as he gave out another hearty Santa laugh before he started to lick and suck on Zoey's diapered area hard.

"AHHHHHH! Oh Mikey! Mmmm! So fucking hawt!" Zoey moaned, and screamed as she also groped her chest against her bra as Mike kept licking her diapered area.

"Ohhhh!" Zoey kept moaning pleasurably as Mike was enjoying it.

"Zoey, you taste like Cherry flavored Candy Cane... YUMMY!" Mike said before he licked her even harder.

"Mmmmm!" Mike muffled and moaned as he kept it up.

"THANKIES MIKEY BOO!" Zoey shouted as Mike kept licking.

"Ahhhhh! MMMMMMM! BEST CHRISTMAS EVER! AHHHHHHHHH! LICK ME HAWDER, YOU WANT MY YUMMY CUMISES, DON'T YOU?!" Zoey screamed, moaned, and asked Mike if he wanted her Female Eggnog.

"Oh, so very much!" Mike answered Zoey as he started to finger her hard as he kept licking her harder.

"MMMMMMMM!" Mike muffled as he kept licking, and fingering Zoey's diapered pussy until the moment finally arrived.

"OH GOD! I'M ABOUT TO BURST! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zoey moaned and screamed as she climaxed all over Mike's face, and mouth, then Mike kept licking her diapered area until it was dry as he swallowed her Cumsies that shot all over his face and mouth.

"Mmmmmm! Sweet like candy cane and cherries." Mike said to Zoey.

"Hehehehe…" Zoey giggled as she blushed.

"Thankies." Zoey said as Mike soon stood up but lifted Zoey's leg up on his shoulders.

"Oooh... one more gift?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Yup... Hawd Christmas fuckys! And I'm going to make you screams to the heavens." Mike answered Zoey.

"Ooooooh! Zoey wuvs that!" Zoey said to Mike.

"Zoey...or should I say Mrs. Claus...get ready for the ride of your life." Mike said to Zoey.

"Okies Santa!" Zoey said as Mike began pounding her area softly.

"Ohhh! Fuck!" Mike moaned as he kept his pounding to a low speed, wanting to last long for his Mrs. Claus.

"Mmmm! Your pussy is so warm like a fireplace." Mike complimented her area making her blush.

"Mmmm! Thankies, Santa Mikey... Mmmmm! Your baba is hawd like coal... have I been, Ahhh! Naughty?" Zoey moaned and asked Mike who soon enough ripped her bra off and groped her breasts with both of his hands while he started pounding her in a medium speed.

"Ahhhh!" Mike and Zoey moaned with such festive pleasure.

"No and Yes! You've been a nice girl all year... but you've been very naughty... not letting your Santa Mikey have some fun with you during your Christmas Orgy party!" Mike answered Zoey.

"Awww! What's wrong... wished you gave me some hawd hawt Christmas Fuckys?" Zoey asked Mike.

"YES! I watched you get licked, scissored, humped, double fucked and even did the fucking to the girls while I watched and rubbed my Candy Cane... I wuv watching it... BUT I REALLY WANTED TO GIVE MY HAWT MRS. CLAUS SOME FUCKYS!" Mike answered Zoey.

"Why didn't you say so?" Zoey asked Mike.

"I didn't want to ruin your fun, plus…you said I had to wait until Christmas." Mike answered Zoey.

"Awww…" Zoey said before she turned over to look at Mike.

"I'm sorry that I made you wait two weeks, but don't let that ruin our fun. It's Christmas Time and since wanted like a very good boy... You can fuck my diapey as hawd and as fast as you want... make Mrs. Claus feel her Santa's wuv tonight." Zoey said with such a sexy voice in her tone that it turned Mike on.

"Okies! Thankies, Mrs. Claus!" Mike said to Zoey.

"Anything for my Santa Mikey!" Zoey said as they kissed as Mike soon started to fuck Zoey with all the strength he had inside of him.

"MMMMMMM! OHHHH! SANTA MIKEY REALLY IS HAWD LIKE COAL!" Zoey moaned, and screamed out with happiness and delight in her voice.

"BUT THIS COAL IS NOW A HAWD CANDY CANE GIFT... FOR MY HAWT, SEXY AND BEAUTIFUL MRS. CLAUS, ZOEY!" Mike said as he and Zoey tongue kissed as Mike pounded Zoey even harder than before.

"MMMMMMMMMM!" Both of them moaned and muffled during their tongue kissing session.

"Fuck me Santa! Fuck me Santa! FUCK ME SANTA!" Zoey shouted repeatedly as she was enjoying it.

"OKIES, MRS. CLAUS!" Mike shouted as he went all out with the thrusting as he and Zoey were getting closer to explode.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ZOEY, I'M GONNA EXPLODE! TELL ME, IN OR OUT! SAY IT, NOW MRS. CLAUS!" Mike moaned and shouted at Zoey.

"CUMISES INSIDE ME SANTA MIKEY! MY BODY IS NOT READY TO MAKE ANOTHER BABY... SO YOU CAN CUMSIES INSIDE ME HAWD... THEN CUMSIES ALL OVER MY SEXY BODY!" Zoey screamed out to Mike.

"OKIES!" Mike shouted back.

"MIKEY! I CHANGE MY MIND!" Zoey said to Mike.

"Huh? Are you sure?" Mike asked Zoey.

"YES! I WANT ANOTHER BABY MIKEY! SO, LET'S DO IT!" Zoey screamed at Mike.

"OHHHHH! FUCKING GOD! OKIES, ZOEY!" Mike shouted back as they went harder than ever before until...it was about to happen.

"HERE IT COMES!" Mike and Zoey screamed their lungs out as Mike climaxed deeply inside of Zoey while she exploded all over his and her waist.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed out during their climax and after it happened Mike pulled out and kept climaxing all over Zoey's body, her face, chest, and all over her legs.

"Mmmmmm! Fucking Hawt!" Mike moaned and shouted as he enjoyed it.

"Hehehehehe, so very much!" Zoey said before she licked the Cumsies from her chest.

"Mmmmm... always sweet." Zoey moaned softly after she swallowed it.

"Thankies, that really was the best Christmas ever." Mike said to Zoey.

"Yep! Now let's clean up and get ready for bed." Zoey said as Mike and Zoey clean up as they changed their diapers, put on their sleepwear, and climb into bed.

"Zoe-Zoe, how was that?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Absolutely the greatest Christmas ever! I wuv how hawd you went with me, Santa Mikey!" Zoey said before she kissed Mike once more while slowly giving him a little tease by rubbing his baba.

"Mmmmm! Excited still?" Mike moaned softly and asked her.

"Just wanted to tease you a bit... but again... sorry if I made you wait." Zoey answered and apologized to Mike who hugged her.

"Don't be sorry, the wait was worth it. Plus... we're going to have another baby." Mike responded back.

"I know... Merry Christmas, Mikey." Zoey said to Mike.

"Merry Christmas, Zoe-Zoe." Mike said back as they shared one final deep kiss before they got under the covers.

"Wanna keep wearing these?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Absolutely." Mike answered Zoey, then Zoey and Mike turned off the lights.

"Nighty Night Zoe-Zoe." Mike said to Zoey.

"Nighty Night Mikey Boo." Zoey responded back before they got into a hugging/cuddling position before they fell asleep to end Christmas.

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS HELLFLORES! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
